


Uninvited

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to taking proper care of himself, sometimes Subaru needs a little assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the community 31_days. The theme was "Domesticity of long-distance relationships".

While on the road, Subaru let his hotel rooms wallow in squalor. No one else was allowed inside, not even to clean. After all, he couldn't let anyone see what he did. As a consequence, clothes and empty food containers piled up in awkward patches. But that didn't imply that he was eating regularly. It was merely something he did for a minor burst of energy.

Sometimes, he could hear Hokuto quietly chiding him and urging him to eat. On occasion, he could hear Seishirou's voice chiming in with agreement. He would merely cringe and turn up the television. _If it had all stayed the same, I wouldn't be in this situation._

So he was shocked to walk into a clean room. After a quick scan, he realized the room was actually a bit cleaner than before. The air smelled fresh and faintly of flowers. His clothes were pressed and careful placed in the chest of drawers. The bathroom was a bit damp yet it still seemed to glow.

To his surprise, a plate of onigiri sat on his bed. He carefully picked one up. He couldn't help but notice that it was still rather warm. He took a bite and cringed at the familiar taste of umeboshi. Still, he savored every sour bite and quickly reached to take another. It was only then that he noticed the paper's edge peaking out from underneath the plate. He pulled it out and read the instantly familiar handwriting:

>   
>  _Subaru-kun,_
> 
> You can't go on like this. What would Hokuto think? And how can I live with myself while you wallow in filth? This is my gift to you. Enjoy.
> 
> __   
> 

He nearly gagged. Subaru began to twitch as he again scanned the room. The Sakurazukamori had been in this room. He had forced his way in and rearranged his life as he saw fit. And it had only been a while ago. He could still be there! Though the thought frightened him, Subaru found that he quickly grew used to it. Casually, he sat on the bed and grabbed another rice ball. If Seishirou was there, he would come out in due time.

And Subaru had all the time in the world.


End file.
